The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light
The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light is a Platform game. Part of The Adventures of Vanessa series made by In-Verse Productions. It's the sequel of The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers. It will have a special feature such as the Alternate Ghost; A manifestation of a character, aside of multiple new magic features. The game was released in 2009, albeit the rating changed a bit, now being an E10+ and PEGI 7 game. Story 2009 A.D. Many members of Team Heroes are completing its third year, when mysterious forces are surrounding the city of Aslada, there is a young prince cursed with corrupt forces, Emily meanwhile, tries to be as strong as Vanessa and no longer she feels the need to be friends, while Lumine and Tenebrae, two humanoid entities, are helping training the heroes and their powers, Guardians of the United Nations whose mission is looking at Vanessa, partly Ashley Vincent and Collin Hartz because Decade is about to wake up. Characters Returning from 2: The Newcomers * Vanessa Luxaloss: A powerful sorceress and current Princess of Aslada. She's 17–18 years old. In the first half of the game she uses Darkness. But in the second half uses Wind. * Jennifer "Jenny" Thorndyke: A girl genius and science prodigy and Sylvia and Christian's sister. She's 13 years old. She uses lightning. * Sylvia Thorndyke: A woman athlete and a senior in the Academy and sister of Jenny and Christian. She's 28 years old. She uses Earth and Fire. * Jaden Luxaloss: The second-in-line to be the governor of Aslada. He's a reckless kid. Brother to Elise and Vanessa. He's 12 years old. Uses wind. * Emily Fontaine: A fellow sorceress. She's starting to become Vanessa's rival. She's 19 years old. In the first half of the game uses Light. But in the second half uses Darkness. * Sarah Nelson: She's a young girl with ESP powers. She's unique since she has no elemental powers. She's 12 years old. * Elise Luxaloss: She's the queen of Aslada and became a strong combatant and sister to Vanessa and Jaden. She's 20 years old. She uses water powers. New * Collin Hartz: He's an agent of the Guardians of United Nations. A greedy young man who likes jewels and his job alongside others. He's 23 years old. * Ashley Vincent: She's an gynoid based in the deceased daughter of Seth Einsteintin. Hates her creator and joins Collin. She's physically 29 years old. * Lumine and Tenebrae: Are twins with the power of the Light and Darkness respectively. Lumine is a girl but Tenebrae is ambiguous and apparently is a boy. Other * Lucas O'Bryne: The Current Commander of the Guardians of United Nations. A serious and stern man who knows about the "Wind Warrior" and many other secrets. * Lucinda Sheppard: The daughter of the Chancellor Sheppard. And a metal user, she's not able to fight because of a injury she suffered recently. * Lucien, the Fairy: Lucien is the Wind Sector teacher of the academy of Aslada. An old fairy who doesn't look that old. Is also a Camp and a mentor of Vanessa. * Prince Neyén/Asra: He's the main antagonist of the game. The prince of one of the Nations of Oren. Who fell in love with Elise, but arguably, he was cursed by a witch to transform into a monster. * Dr. Einsteintin: He's the one who sent a minor witch in exchange of stealing magic. He oversees Asra's actions and controls them with extreme care and prejudice. * Amy Fontaine: Emily's Sister and novice Sorceress, she has Light and Lightning Powers, and is 11 years old. * Christian Thorndyke: Sylvia and Jenny's younger brother, he has Wind and Ice powers and is 11 years old. * Tatianne Sunrise: Emily and Amy's younger cousin, she has not developed her powers and is 9 years old. Trivia * This is the first game aside that gets upgraded ratings. * This game starts the trend of "Sequels being darker than Prequels", thing that ended in Soul of Hunter.